Don't Do It (The Readable Version)
by I Am Wolfie
Summary: Changed a few things from the first version (grammar, punctuation, etc.). Enjoy it before I regret uploading this.


"Man, why does it gotta be so damn c-cold?" Paulo says in an annoyed tone while he fights through the thick snow. "I haven't seen Lucy in a while, I hope she's doing okay."

A cold gust of wind then blows through Paulo's topaz fur causing him to shiver, desperate for any kind of warmth to get away from this blizzard.

"If I'd road my bike I would be home by now. This is bullshit."

After about twenty minutes of painfully walking Paulo then sees something out of the corner of his eyes, "did I finally get to shelter?"

He walks up to a small motel and enters, "I guess this will have to do until the storm dies down, home is about forty minutes on foot. Fuck this is so much better", Paulo sighed in relief as he laid back on the sofa in the main lobby.

"Are you looking to have a room for tonight?" questioned the gray furred lady behind the counter with a warm welcoming simile.

"N-no thanks, I'm just waiting out the storm."

"I see, I heard it was going to last until tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow? Well that's just damn swell isn't it?_ Paulo then looked down at the floor and notice some paw prints; it looks as if someone was running due to the distance between each print _._ "Did someone rush in here?"

"Not to my knowledge, no."

 _Well that says it then, someone ran in here while she wasn't looking._ "Uhh… I will be right back", Paulo then started to follow the paw prints and attempted to make it look like he wasn't following anything.

"Okay, don't get lost."

 _(Cut to Lucy)_

"Why Mike?, why do you hate me, and why would no one be there for me? I have no one, they will all be on his side right?" Lucy finds herself near the edge of the building rooftop. "M-maybe it isn't such a bad idea to die, no one would miss me anyway."

 _"I hate you, You were never my friend from the start, and I'm sick of being this security blanket for you to beat on when you're upset." We hear a door close from down stairs, "I got to tell mom the good news", he said as he ran out of the room. It hurts so much, like my heart has been shattered into a million pieces, I feel sick to my stomach._

"It doesn't even matter, and Mike is right; I'm nothing but unwanted trash." Lucy starts to slowly walk towards the edge with her heartbeat getting faster and faster and the feeling of her body heating up due to her nervousness. "Can I really go through with this?" She then looks over the edge and gets cold paws and backs up a little bit. _(inhales deeply)_ "Just don't think about it."

 _(Cut to Paulo walking up a staircase)_

"What could this person be up to? Walking all the way up this DAMN STAIRCASE! Man this sucks, maybe I should head back to the lobby and take a rest instead of following paw prints that probably leads to some guest room."

Paulo reaches the top floor of the staircase. "This really goes outside, really?, I climbed three flights of stairs to go outside? Well I might as well go out there since I'm here."

Paulo then opens the door and is blinded by the storm's wrath. As his vision started to come back there he saw Lucy, standing on the edge with her looking down off the building and as Paulo can see that her legs were shaking.

"Lucy, don't do it!" Paulo yelled at the top of his now blistering lungs.

Lucy then turned around only to break Paulo's heart; to see tears flowing from her azurite eyes. Paulo runs over to Lucy as an attempt to get her away from the edge. He grabbed her arm as she tries to fight it.

"No Paulo stop it!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Lucy is now biting her lips and stutters the words, "B-because you w-wouldn't care."

"I wouldn't care? Lucy that's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard you say."

"You're only doing this so you won't feel guilty, and I know that you will always be on Mike's side when he's against me."

"Mike's side? I would never be on that faggot's side. And is this because of something Mike said?"

Lucy nodded slightly but enough to be noticeable. _I'm going to break his fucking legs when I see him again,_ Paulo threatened in his head.

"You know, to answer that question you told me, if I didn't care about you then why have I stuck with you for all these years. I know I mess with you and give you sexual remarks, but that's because I care." Paulo is now blushing a tad bit from embarrassment but it was something that had to be said.

 _(Inside at the top floor stairwell)_

 _She's so cold, how long was so out there? Anyway I'm just glad she's safe, safe with me. What the hell did Mick do to lead Lucy to killing herself? I would ask but I don't think that this is the right time for it._ "Thank you Paulo, you know... for saying what you said, it means a lot to me."

This made Paulo feel a little warm on the inside hearing that. "Oh, no problem Lucy babe."

She presses her head on my chest and begins to sob more. "There there Lucy, no matter what I will always be at your side. Well not if I'm not with you physically but nonetheless there mentally."

 _(10 minutes pass)_

Lucy's sobbing has gone silent, "Hey Paulo, do you like me?"

 _Do it like you? What could that even mean? Like, as a friend, or something more, and how can I even say yes when I don't even know what she's asking. I got to say, I love the hell outta her, as you know something more, I always have since middle school. Say something Paulo, you're making yourself look like an idiot._ "In what way?" _Dammit, that's really the best thing you could come up with._

Lucy starts to blush madly by Paulo's question. So she decides to show him what she means, and with that being said; Lucy starts to slowly close the gap between them without Paulo noticing as he's waiting for a verbal answer from her. Paulo then knew that something was up, so he looks down at Lucy and before he was able to get a word out Lucy had pressed her lips against Paulo's. This causes him twitch a little in surprise but he happily accepted.

Their shared kiss lasted of what seemed to be hours, then Lucy pulled away from Paulo.

"Like that." Lucy confirmed with a victorious simile on her face. She saw Paulo blushing like crazy but Paulo saw the same thing on her as well. Now he can answer her question with another kiss that lasted long and was deeper and more heated than the last.

Paulo then hugs Lucy tight and says the words that she has wanted to hear from him since middle school.

"Lucy, I love you with all my heart."

"Paulo, I love you so much too."

Lucy starts to sob tears of joy.

"Hey Lucy, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I think we should leave this place." Lucy nods her head in agreement has they then started to walk down the stairwell to the main lobby with Lucy hugged up around Paulo's arm.

 _You know, I think I can happily walk home in this blizzard with Lucy at my side._


End file.
